


far from glory

by allmywill



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Fivesome, Lust, M/M, No Dialogue, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/pseuds/allmywill
Summary: Wild boys never lose it.
Relationships: Simon Le Bon/Andy Taylor (Duran Duran), Simon Le Bon/John Taylor (Duran Duran), Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes, Simon Le Bon/Nick Rhodes/Andy Taylor/John Taylor/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran), Simon Le Bon/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	far from glory

**Author's Note:**

> started this a few days ago, but work had me wrecked this week. enjoy!

_1984_

_Wild Boys video shoot_

It started when he saw John banging his head against the hood of the car. Throwing his head back forcefully, in a daze over the images shown on the screen above him. Strapped, at the mercy of anyone willing to come near.

It awoke something in Simon. Fruition spreads throughout his slightly crazed state of mind; maybe it’s the song. There’s a certain tension in the air. It’s thick and unavoidable, it chokes him in the best kind of way.

Getting John alone is easy. When he’s finally helped out of the restraint, Simon chases him down, on the hunt.

It’s filthy. It’s harsh kisses, the pulling of Simon’s wet hair. John’s long fingers get caught in the tangles of his mullet. Sucking and biting, rutting and gasping, the desperation takes hold and doesn’t let go. Frantic movements are barely enough to satisfy. More, more, _more_.

John spreads his legs for him, lets him dip his hand down the front of his trousers. This isn’t the first time. It won’t be the last. There’s a reason for the uneasy energy in the music, the tension that could be cut with a knife. It’s burning passion, lust, a need so heavy it brings them all down with it.

Simon forces him against the wall as he pumps his hand, kissing him with too much teeth. A grunt passes through John’s swollen lips. The singer manhandles him until he can’t take it anymore, until he’s leaving marks.

He comes with a moan that Simon silences with his mouth, capturing his sounds and swallowing them. John’s moving to return the favor, fumbling with his extravagant outfit and cursing it as he does so. Accessories litter the floor around their feet: black and red, leather and chains, sparkling and shining things.

_Wild boys fallen far from glory._

He doesn’t stop there. The video isn’t done yet, the song still coursing through his veins. It drives him towards another band mate, colorful jewels adorning his jacket and blonde hair teased to the heavens. He’s pouting in his cage, looking like he’s next, looking like he _wants_ to be next. His heavily lined gaze sets the mood.

And next he will be. Simon is after him as soon as he’s within arm’s reach, freed from his cage. Without an ounce of hesitation, Nick submits to his touch, letting the singer’s hands roam where they please.

Their lips meet in a hot frenzy, desperate for the feel of their warm, wet tongues inside each other’s mouths. Nick is shoved against the wall, still in full uniform from the video. He tilts his head to give Simon better access. He shoves a thigh between his legs for Nick to rut against. He does so while Simon licks into his mouth.

To his surprise, Nick pulls away from the heated kiss and sinks to his knees before him. He’s fast at getting his trousers undone, deft fingers working their magic. He smirks up at him, devilish look in his eyes before he takes his member into his mouth.

Simon watches his plump lips around him, his hands making his already wild hair even more wild. A groan escapes from the back of his throat; a guttural sound as Nick hollows out his cheeks. He looks like a picture of perfection.

_Wild boys never lose it._

Roger. Compact, strong, beautiful Roger. Simon eyes him. He still hasn’t had his fill. He’s still not completely satisfied. He won’t be until he has them all.

Movements blur in a wave of sweltering heat, anticipation soars and Simon can’t take it anymore. His mouth practically waters at the sight of their drummer, cloaked in leather with a few strands of hair hanging in his sweet doe eyes. He is on the edge of his innocence, dangling on a fine line.

Simon’s hair is still damp from being strapped to the windmill. Roger’s hands are in it as soon as their lips join together; a sweet kiss quickly transforming into something urgent. Their push and pull drives Roger into the wall behind him, smaller yet stocky frame in contrast to Simon’s.

He senses another presence in the room as their kisses grow sloppy, missing their lips altogether. He’s sucking a spot on Roger’s craned neck when he hears the patter of footsteps. He doesn’t stop until there’s a rough hand yanking him away, then down.

Another pair of lips greet Simon’s. Andy bites down on his bottom lip before taking into his mouth, feisty, that age old aggression of his shining through. He takes control, urging the singer away from the wall and towards the center of the room.

John and Nick materialize as he is shoved down on the sofa. They’re looking more disheveled than he left them. Before long, he’s staring up at the four of them with widened eyes.

He knows what’s coming. His heart pounds because of it, frantic rhythm driving his instincts. His prey now have him cornered, the hunter captured by the game. Their greedy hands get to work. There’s much to remove.

Accessories fall to the floor in a frantic haze, the heat between the five of them reaching a new high. Leather and jewels, chains and bullets. Sighs fill the room and lips drag pathways along his warm, bare skin. A fire has started and it keeps burning bright, each heavy touch adding fuel to keep it unruly.

Nails rake down his thighs as a mouth exhales pretty yet filthy words in his ear. A hand is in his hair, pulling hard at the roots. He gasps when he feels another wet and inviting mouth wrap around him. He’s so hard he can’t stand it. The fire climbs, hotter now, and Simon swears he sees real flames before his eyes.

There’s something passionate in their tension, something more than simple lust. The four of them drive him wild until he’s seeing white, helping him through his orgasmic haze every stumbling step of the way. They know just what Simon needs, just the right amount of pressure to apply to have him craving more, to have him crawling back on his hands and knees. He is at their mercy.

Together, the five of them will always burn bright.

_Wild boys always shine._


End file.
